What's Goin' On?
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Um namoro com muito amor da parte dela e de dúvida e frieza da parte dele. Quando ele resolver se importar, ela continuará se preocupando? Kag


**What's Goin' On**

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juju Assis. Como preferirem :3

* * *

**Nota:** Espero que entendam o estilo que eu 'criei' nessa fic, espero que gostem (Ah, e os itálicos são lembranças xD), e eu **imploro **que escutem a música quando a Kagome começar a apresentação. É só colocar **What's Goin' On - The Veronicas** no **YouTube** e esperar carregar :D Sem nóia ;D E espero de coração que gostem :D

* * *

_Os braços finos abraçaram o corpo trêmulo. Os cabelos negros caíam nas suas costas e um pouco sobre seu rosto, mas quando ela levantou cabeça pode se ver seu rosto sofrido e os cabelos todos foram para trás. Os olhos azuis pareciam confusos, deprimidos. Os braços finos da garota a abraçavam na falta de alguém ali com ela naquele momento, na falta de quem ela amava ali com ela. Seus pais haviam levado seu irmão até sua avó em outra cidade e só voltariam de manhã, e seu __**ex**__-namorado já havia ido embora. _

_O causador daquela situação em que ela estava. _

_Ela olhou para o lado, para o pequeno criado mudo e viu sobre ele o relógio eletrônico. Marcava duas horas e cinqüenta e nove minutos da madrugada. Apertou mais o abraço que ela se dava quando mudou e viu marcar três horas da madrugada. Seus olhos confusos e sofridos foram passando pelo quarto totalmente vazio, somente com a luz do abajur ao outro lado da sua cama ligado. Seus olhos pararam em cima da escrivaninha, em um papel branco com o lápis ao lado. Logo se levantou deixando que várias lágrimas rolassem pelo rosto já inchado. E sentada na escrivaninha com o lápis na mão e o papel na sua frente, pôs se a escrever mais um música. _

_A última que seria tocada por sua banda como simples iniciantes._

"Kagome...?" Os olhos tremeram levemente quando escutou uma voz carinhosa e preocupada chamar-lhe. Abriu os olhos azuis lentamente se acostumando com a claridade e visualizou Sango. Uma amiga de infância. "Você está bem?"

Ela não saberia dizer a resposta. Não queria preocupar a amiga com os acontecimentos da noite passada, mas não sabia se agüentaria mentir para ela, e para si mesma.

Mentir que estava bem.

"Estou." Sentiu o coração se comprimir ainda mais. Ela tinha vontade de gritar para todos que ela **não** estava **nada** bem. Mas ela não gritaria. Ela simplesmente iria se levantar da posição incômoda que dormira ali na escrivaninha quando terminou de escrever a música, se arrumaria rapidamente e seguiria para a escola. As únicas coisas que ela faria naquele momento, seriam aquelas.

E foi o que ela fez.

"_Você não me ama mais?"_

Ela balançou a cabeça tentando não se lembrar daquilo, ela não queria se lembrar daquilo.

"_Não sei mais."_

As mãos foram até a cabeça tentando tampar-lhe os ouvidos. Não queria ter escutado aquelas palavras, nunca.

"Kagome, o que está havendo?" A voz de Sango veio severa e preocupada. Os olhos azuis encararam os chocolates, e depois passaram por toda a sala vazia da escola. A não ser por elas e os alunos que estavam chegando. Incluindo, o causador de toda aquela confusão e dor.

"Inuyasha." Sussurrou antes mesmo de conseguir impedir que aquele nome saísse de sua boca. Viu os olhos dourados virarem-se para ela, e não agüentou a pressão que eles faziam em si. Pegou suas coisas e passou reto pelo hanyou de cabelos prateados. A brisa bateu naquele momento, e os cabelos negros esvoaçaram, deixando seu doce cheiro no ar da sala. Inuyasha olhou para ela magoado, ferido, e confuso.

Como ele pudera falar todas aquelas coisas para ela na noite anterior? Era perceptível que ela sofria, seu rosto estava inchado, seus olhos levemente vermelhos, e ao passar por ele reto nem direcionar qualquer palavra, a denunciava.

"_Eu não sei o que sinto. Parece que meu coração ainda pertence a Kikyou, Kagome." _

A melodia encaixava perfeitamente com a letra da música. Estava novamente sozinha, matando aula por não agüentar ficar na mesma sala que Inuyasha. Estava na sala de música da escola, na frente do piano, com os dedos finos tocando levemente naquelas teclas.

A medida que as notas pareciam se encaixar ao o que ela sentia naquele momento, ela foi cantando junto.

E logo a melodia estava completa.

"_Então, você não iria se importar com o término desse ridículo relacionamento. Não me ama ao ponto de sofrer ao ficar sem mim, então só vejo essa saída."_

Os cabelos negros se balançaram levemente a medida que o vento batia neles. Olhou para trás, para o portão da escola, e viu parado e escorado ali, o hanyou a observa-la. Seu coração acelerou enquanto parecia que o tempo estava lento.

Viu em câmera lenta Kikyou chegar e abraçar o hanyou por trás. E logo depois não viu muita coisa.

Correu com os olhos fechados. E somente os abriu assim que não agüentou mais segurar as lágrimas de desgosto.

"_Kagome..."_

"Como tudo foi parar nesse ponto?" Sua voz soou baixa o bastante para somente o vento ouvi-la. Soou baixo o bastante, para que o segredo dos seus sentimentos ficassem selados. O segredo daquele momento ficasse guardado, com a única testemunha que balançava seus cabelos.

"_Pelo menos vá me assistir amanhã a noite... Pelo menos isso, faça sem fingir."_

A imagem do hanyou saindo de sua casa aparentemente indiferente, lhe passou pela cabeça. Porque as imagens da noite anterior não paravam de vir a sua mente?

"Kagome minha filha! Hoje tem apresentação, não tem?" Ouviu a voz **feliz** de sua mãe a abraçar-lhe. Não se sentiu bem com toda aquela felicidade em momento inapropriado. Se soltou daquele abraço caloroso que ela precisava, mas que no momento não o queria. E subiu as escadas para seu quarto, a arrumar as coisas para ficar o resto da tarde somente treinando com a banda, a nova música.

"_Eu nunca fingi Kagome!"_

Inuyasha encarava o teto com os olhos confusos. Não sabia se fizera certo na noite anterior. Não sabia se fizera certo ter contado sua confusão, não sabia se fizera certo em aceitar terminar o namoro. Não sabia se vinha fazendo certo... Enquanto a tratava com frieza.

Ele **sabia** que errara naquela parte. Ela não tinha culpa alguma de sua dúvida, ela não tinha culpa de amá-lo sem duvidar.

"_No início, me abraçava, me beijava e dizia que me amava. E agora, me trata com frieza, mente para mim! Me esconde o que sente, o que pensa, me esconde o verdadeiro Inuyasha!"_

Passou a mão pelos cabelos prateados frustradamente. Ela não merecera tudo aquilo. Não merecera as mentiras, a frieza e muito menos tanta dúvida. Se sentiu horrível quando viu que ela o vira com Kikyou entendendo tudo errado. Se sentiu...

"Um Monstro."

"_Acho melhor terminarmos, Inuyasha."_

Ela iria tocar a última vez daquele bar, e já estava cheio. Ela olhava por detrás da enorme cortina, somente por uma frestinha, todos estavam ali. Sango e Miroku, Rin e Sesshoumaru, Ayame, Kouga... Inuyasha.

"_Tudo bem. Se é o que você quer."_

Segurou as lágrimas ao vê-lo e se lembrar daquilo. Fechou os cortinas e viu o palco pronto, a banda em seu lugar, o piano no centro do palco com o pequeno banquinho para que ela se sentasse. Pegou o microfone e foi até a frente do palco.

As cortinas se abriram, e a luz que apareceu lhe cegou os olhos por alguns segundos. Os gritos de alguns fans que durante um ano seguiu os showzinhos da 'Feelings' naquele bar começaram a gritar e bateram palmas, consequentemente todos dali o fizeram. Kagome sorriu vendo aquela animação. Era sempre muito bom estar em um palco.

"Sejam bem vindos, e o único aviso desta noite é que, como alguns já sabem, depois de hoje iremos virar uma banda profissional, com CD e tudo." Kagome disse sorrindo, riu baixinho ao ver todos gritarem felizes pela notícia. "Então... Espero vocês nos meus futuros grandes shows." Ela terminou o discurso e foi se sentar no piano. Vestia um vestidinho naquela noite, azul escuro no estilho tomara que caia, e uma fitinha branca de cetim embaixo do busto rodeando seu pequeno corpo. E o laçinho feito ao se amarrar aquela faixinha de cetim em suas costas, deixava a roupa ainda mais bonita.

O toque do piano começou dando início a uma música triste.

_**It's 3 AM, i start to cry, i'm alone again  
I tried so hard not to fall in love, but here i am  
And you couldn't even pretend  
That you care if this was the end?**_

(São três da manhã  
Eu começo a chorar  
Estou sozinha de novo  
Tento tanto não me apaixonar  
Mas aqui estou eu  
E você não conseguiu nem fingir  
Que você se importaria se esse fosse o fim)

_Ela olhou para o hanyou com carinho. Ele ficava lindo com o vento batendo em seus cabelos prateados, debaixo da sombra fresca da árvore Deus da escola. Com as folhas de sakura o rodeando de acordo com a brisa. Ela sorriu, ela o amava e muito. O achava lindo até quando ele tentava afasta-la dele. O amava naquele momento, mesmo com ele sendo frio, parecendo não se importar muito com a situação mágica que se encontravam. Simplesmente o amava._

Kagome foi cantando enquanto somente o piano era escutado. Segurou as lágrimas o máximo que conseguia, se fosse para chorar, que fosse no fim.

"_Você não me ama mais?"_

Inuyasha observava a garota ali no palco, e sentia que aquelas palavras eram para ele. E se **fingia **de indiferente, mas o que sentia por dentro era dor. Mas ele não percebera o tipo da dor que sentia, não ainda.

E logo o resto da banda entrou na melodia.

_**All the things you say to me won't even mind up  
Do what you want 'cause i won't gonna save you, baby  
What's goin' on?  
We don't care, we don't fight, we don't even know what's right now, baby  
What's goin' on? **_

(Todas as coisas que você me disse  
Não irão importar  
Faça o que você quiser  
Porque não vou te salvar, meu bem  
O que está acontecendo?  
Nós não nos importamos  
Nós não brigamos  
Nós nem sabemos o que é certo ou errado, meu bem  
O que está acontecendo?)

"_Eu não sei o que sinto. Parece que meu coração ainda pertence a Kikyou, Kagome." Escutar aquilo da boca dele foi tão doloroso. Mas ela não iria admitir para si mesma. Nunca. Ela não iria se importar e muito menos se abalar por aquelas palavras, pelo menos era isso o que ela queria, era isso que ela planejava demonstrar. _

_Mas não era o que ela sentia. E muito menos o que ela acabou demonstrando._

Se controlava para não demonstrar muita mágoa, se controlava para não sentir raiva do fato dele tê-la deixado no escuro, sem saber o que acontecia.

_**What's goin' on?**_

(O que está acontecendo?)

"_O que está acontecendo, Inuyasha? Porque me trata desse jeito?" _

Inuyasha via a platéia pular animada mesmo com a letra da música sendo um pouco triste. E mesmo sem todas aquelas pessoas perceberem, estavam sendo frias.

E ele sentiu o que Kagome sentiu quando ele foi indiferente.

_**There's nothing else i can say, what can i do?  
We might ask why someday, but it taste too  
And you couldn't even pretend  
That you care if this was the end?**_

(Não há mais nada que eu possa dizer  
O que eu posso fazer?  
Nós podemos ter resolvido isso algum dia  
Mas demoram dois  
E você não conseguiu nem fingir  
Que se importaria se esse fosse o fim)

"_Então, você não iria se importar com o término desse ridículo relacionamento. Não me ama ao ponto de sofrer ao ficar sem mim, então só vejo essa saída." Dizer aquilo doeu. Doeu muito. Mas a mágoa e um pouco da raiva estavam mais fortes para não deixa-la sentir aquela dor. Inuyasha parecia confuso, mas continuava com o jeito __**frio**__ que adquirira ultimamente. _

_E aquilo sim, conseguiu ultrapassar as barreiras da mágoa e da raiva._

O toque do piano era o único a ser escutado. Kagome cantava com os olhos fechados enquanto as teclas do piano eram tocadas por seus dedos finos. Quando os olhos azuis se abrissem, ela tinha certeza que as lágrimas cairiam.

Inuyasha assistia ao show boquiaberto. As luzes jogadas em Kagome e na banda de acordo com o momento da música, deixava aquela apresentação com muito mais _emoção_ do que das outras vezes. Fazia com que ele _sentisse _a música, e pouco a pouco, um arrependimento foi nascendo, sem ele nem mesmo perceber.

_**All the things you say to me won't even mind up  
Do what you want 'cause i won't gonna save you, baby  
What's goin' on?  
We don't care, we don't fight, we don't even know what's right now, baby  
What's goin' on?  
What's goin' on?**_

(Todas as coisas que você me disse  
Não irão importar  
Faça o que você quiser  
Porque não vou te salvar, meu bem  
O que está acontecendo?  
Nós não nos importamos  
Nós não brigamos  
Nós nem sabemos o que é certo ou errado, meu bem  
O que está acontecendo?  
O que está acontecendo?)

"_Acho melhor terminarmos, Inuyasha." Ela disse com frieza. Tentava ao máximo esconder seus sentimentos. Queria parecer não se importar. Mas não esperava que Inuyasha se saísse melhor que ela. _

"_Tudo bem. Se é o que você quer."_

Kagome cantou com mais emoção, tinha vontade de gritar dentro da música, de forçá-la mais. Mas não o faria, seguiria o ritmo e o tom. Tentaria se controlar, para parecer que ela realmente não se importava.

_Ele saiu dali com a pose indiferente, batendo a porta, deixando-a ali arrasada. E foi como estar em um pesadelo. Que não tinha como acordar._

Inuyasha sentiu os olhos dos amigos sobre si, com severidade, com recriminação. Ele não sabia dizer se eles sabiam da história, mas parecia que eles perceberam alguma coisa com aquela música.

E entendia perfeitamente como eles poderiam ter percebido.

_**And i couldn't even pretend that i care if this is the end**_

(E eu nem consegui fingir  
Que eu me importo se esse for o fim)

"_Inuyasha." Sussurrou antes mesmo de conseguir impedir que aquele nome saísse de sua boca. Viu os olhos dourados virarem-se para ela, e não agüentou a pressão que eles faziam em si. Pegou suas coisas e passou reto pelo hanyou. _

_Tentaria se manter indiferente perto dele. __Tentaria..._

_**All the things you say to me won't even mind up  
Do what you want 'cause i won't gonna save you, baby  
What's goin' on?  
We don't care, we don't fight, we don't even know what's right now, baby  
What's goin' on? **_

(Todas as coisas que você me disse  
Não irão importar  
Faça o que você quiser  
Porque não vou te salvar, meu bem  
O que está acontecendo?  
Nós não nos importamos  
Nós não brigamos  
Nós nem sabemos o que é certo ou errado, meu bem  
O que está acontecendo?)

Eles não haviam brigado, eles não haviam se importado **realmente** com o sentimento um do outro, o sentimento de cada um. Kagome cantava com a voz emocionada, mas disfarçando um pouco. Cantar músicas que passavam seus sentimentos era uma coisa difícil, era difícil expor aquilo que sentia que lutava para guardar em segredo. Mas quando conseguia se emocionava.

Inuyasha deu um passo para frente observando Kagome tocar e cantar belamente. E mesmo sem perceber o que sentia, seu coração já sabia o que ele realmente queria e sempre quisera. Mas sua mente o havia atrapalhado, e no momento ele não dava ouvidos a outra coisa.

_**All the things you say to me won't even mind up  
Do what you want 'cause i won't gonna save you, baby  
What's goin' on?  
We don't care, we don't fight, we don't even know what's right now, baby  
What's goin' on? **_

(Todas as coisas que você me disse  
Não irão importar  
Faça o que você quiser  
Porque não vou te salvar, meu bem  
O que está acontecendo?  
Nós não nos importamos  
Nós não brigamos  
Nós nem sabemos o que é certo ou errado, meu bem  
O que está acontecendo?)

_Os braços finos abraçaram o corpo trêmulo._

Kagome abriu os olhos e somente viu a vista embaçada com as lágrimas que começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto.

_Apertou mais o abraço que ela se dava quando viu marcar três horas da madrugada._

Inuyasha viu as lágrimas e sentiu a confusão voltar com tudo, sua** mente** estava confusa. Tinha vontade de entrar naquele palco e abraça-la, de faze-la parar de chorar. Faze-la parar de tentar fingir que não se importava...

Mas e ele? Ele continuaria fingindo? Continuaria **mentindo** para si mesmo?

"_Você não me ama mais?"_

A música estava indo para o final. Mas ela não sabia se queria que terminasse logo o pesadelo, ou se tinha esperanças de se tornar um sonho.

"_Não sei mais."_

_**What's goin' on?**_

(O que está acontecendo?)

"_Eu nunca fingi Kagome!"_

Qual parte daquilo seria mentira?

_**But here i am...**_

(Mas aqui estou eu...)

O toque foi terminando, os dedos finos parando de tocar as teclas, as mãos tremulas e as lágrimas caindo ferozmente. Os fans aplaudiram loucamente a apresentação.

"E aqui estou eu..." Kagome sussurrou para si mesma forçando um sorriso para a platéia. Encarou os orbes âmbares e observou um sentimento novo neles.

Clareza.

E foi vendo uma confusão de sentimentos ali.

Amor verdadeiro, arrependimento, desespero.

Sorriu triste enquanto deixava a banda se despedir do fans, e foi saindo do palco de costas para aquela alegria.

"E aqui estou eu..." Repetiu o sussurro enquanto olhava para trás encarando os orbes âmbares. "Deixando um alguém para trás, sem precisar fingir que não me importo."

* * *

**E então, gostaram? n.n Eu adoraria saber! \o/ Então, por favor...**

**Mandem **_Reviews, __reviews__, reviews, __reviews_**, e mais **_reviews_

**Beijos, Juh.**

**Obs:** Sobre minhas outras fics, por enquanto estão 'largadas'. Mas não se preocupem, não é largadas totalmente largadas, só tô dando um tempo :D


End file.
